Talk:Zhu Hanuku
Discussion Power Return the guy, total shutdown :) --Karlos 20:08, 19 May 2006 (CDT) :Lightning Javelin works wonders on him because of the long skill activation times. Lefthander75 16:17, 8 January 2008 (UTC) ::How, exactly? 'If Lightning Javelin strikes an 'attacking foe', that foe is interrupted'. :: How? well, you pretty much interupt all the "jade fury's" and resurrects. You interupt everything. She is 'attacking' but in the process of casting a spell. I did it yesterday, it works very well. Lefthander75 18:08, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Casting a spell isn't attacking. ---Jamster--- 16:22, 8 January 2008 (UTC) Light of Dwayna Try Arcane Thievery or the like on him and you'll get it. — 130.58 (talk) (19:42, 14 June 2006 (CDT)) No Mesmers skills? I think he has the Mesmer Elite Skill Expel Hexes, it would be impossible to cap it off him but the article states he has no mesmer skills. :Does he? Do you have any proof? Or are you judging by the Kraken Spawns? --Karlos 03:50, 26 June 2006 (CDT) Mesmer instead of Monk? Reasons for being a Monk: Monk Resurrection skills. Reasons for being a Mesmer: Fast Casting of resurrect, (4 seconds flat?), and mesmer purple aura. Food for thought. --Rapta 18:02, 10 July 2006 (CDT) :I don't think his 4 second Resurrect is because of FC, tbh. Remember that bosses in Cantha have different abnormal buffs, such as VERY reduced cast times for spells. (Check here, for example). It's probably a monk, and they simply messed up the Aura. --Dirigible 17:50, 22 July 2006 (CDT) ::Is he even a true boss? Note that Jade Fury does 50, knockdown, 150, just as its description states ... as a boss, Zhu should be dealing 100, knockdown, 300, no? Maybe he really is a Me/Mo with fast casting after all and only a pseudo-boss (like Rotscale, Glint, Shiro etc.), does this leave anything unexplained? Amarande 17:50, 17 November 2006 (CST) :::Anyone knows what tome this guy drops? This is prolly the only way to be completly certain about his profession. — [[User:EXtinctioN|'eX'tinctioN]] 18:11, 17 August 2008 (UTC) Interruption Will Knockdown work on this guy to interrupt him? --70.135.74.126 14:51, 22 July 2006 (CDT) :I don't think so, but try it and let us know. --Karlos 16:47, 22 July 2006 (CDT) knockdown doesn't work profession I believe we should file him as a mesmer. the aura and fast casting show that (as stated above), and after all, enemies can have second profession skills (jungle trolls), even bosses. (that warrior jungle troll boss with troll unguent).--Aptaleon Griefhaven. :Actually ANet should just get on the ball and fix his profession. :P All Factions bosses have halved casting times (check the boss article). And the trolls really just have a species specific skill (it is named Troll Unguent after all). --Rainith 06:20, 30 July 2006 (CDT) ::Although... others have class combos :) Asmodeus 09:06, 9 September 2006 (CDT) yes, hoss rainswell got a Monk / ele classification, so how about mes / mo? --User:Aptaleon Griefhaven :I agree that this boss should have a mesmer/monk classification. Players, too, can choose to entirely forgo their primary profession and only use skills of their secondary (even if it's usually a bad choice). He probably has the mesmer aura because his Kraken Spawn underlings are mesmers, I doubt it is an oversight on ANet's part. -- Quizer 08:18, 12 February 2007 (CST) New Drop Found! I've found that he drops an Ominous Eidolon, if anyone REALLY wants me to prove it, i'll show the picture, but i'd perfer not to go through the hassel of resizing it and then placing it on.--Daniel Rendat 22:32, 7 October 2006 (CDT) :Uh, this Ominous Eidolon? -Savio 23:06, 7 October 2006 (CDT) ::I've gotten that before. --Ufelder 23:16, 7 October 2006 (CDT) Savio, if your talking about the link in the drops, i put that there right before wrote this--Daniel Rendat 00:59, 12 October 2006 (CDT) Picture? I think the old image of Zhu Hanuku was better -- In the new one, Zhu is discolored because it is taking damage, and the image focuses more on the player than is necessary... and the old was was just a better composed picture. Any thoughts? Signet cap Skills can be capped from him? And if it's possible, Mesmers or monks can do it? --Glenn 12:58, 3 April 2007 (CDT) prophecies skill i think it should be in the notesthat even though it's a factions monster, it uses a prophecies skill--El Nazgir 12:43, 3 May 2007 (CDT) :you're right. this monster is such a freak :P (...does it at the end have some points in fact casing or not? well i should ask this in the profession theme some rows above this,right^^?) -- 15x15px Zerpha The Improver 10:47, 31 July 2007 (CDT) hmm so now that the spear is gone wat r the luxons gona do about him? he might appear in gw2-Rabus 13:08, 17 October 2008 (UTC) :One of two things will happen. They may just kill it with out using the spear...or with the spear's absence Zhu Hanuku becomes the most powerful being in all of Cantha. He then seizes the empire's throne and continues to conquer the world with a tentacled fist, only to be turned into sushi by the players of gw2. Silver Sunlight 13:38, 17 October 2008 (UTC) ::You don't even need the Spear to "kill" Zhu Hanaku, I don't see why he would ever be a threat. (T/ ) 03:37, 18 October 2008 (UTC)